


Ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь

by WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Series: MonstroChallenge [2]
Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Crafts, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: открытка ко дню святого Валентина по-монстрологически: смерть, любовь и шоколадки
Series: MonstroChallenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь

**Author's Note:**

> картинки для обложки коробочки и шоколадных оберток - командный арт и открытые гуглоисточники


End file.
